


(Be Careful) Which Way You Lean

by Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A war between brothers is the most tragic of all,<br/>they know exactly where to hit to hurt the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Be Careful) Which Way You Lean

They were brothers once,  
If not by blood then by heart,  
This war for the throne,  
Only tears them apart,

Both born to be kings,  
Both born to rule,  
This war for the throne begins,  
Only one prince can win,

One is brash,  
With a big heart true,  
Wields thunder and lightning,  
Worthy of the hammer,  
Like so few,

One is younger,  
With a secret he doesn't know,  
Spinning words into tales,  
Of half truths and lies,  
Cunning and magic is where he hides,

The god of mischief falls,  
As the angels fell from grace,  
His elder brother follows,  
Pleading redemption for his case,

There war is taken to another world,  
Where the imagined slights ring true,  
And this war for the throne,  
Changes it's rules,

For no longer is it brothers,  
In a fight for the throne,  
But a hero and villain,  
In a war for the world,

The man of iron,  
With his metal heart,  
Might of been mischief's friend,  
If they'd had a different start,

The man in stars,  
The man out of time,  
Doesn't know of magic,  
But fights for his world,  
He follows his signs,

The man who is green,  
Uses his anger for good,  
He comes and he fights,  
Like a warrior should,

Eye of hawk and lady widow,  
Fight on their side,  
But have distrust and fear,  
Clouding their eyes,

For humans are petty,  
Lives so short and small,  
And do not understand,  
What it means to fall,

To fall means one of two things,  
To fall on your sword,  
Taste your own poison,  
And right your wrongs,

Or to fall from grace,  
Through madness and magic,  
Through slights and secrets,  
Broken hearts and worlds torn apart,

They do not understand,  
This war for the throne,  
But they do understand family,  
And what it means to bring someone home.


End file.
